The invention relates to a utilities connection for connecting motor vans and house trailers with networks or sources of electricity, gas, water, antenna, voltage and the like, with an opening in the floor of the motor van or house trailer, into which the connecting unit is inserted.
Various solutions have been proposed for connecting motor vans or house trailers with networks supplying electricity, water, television antenna, etc. Embodiments are known, for which a connecting unit is provided in the region of the side walls of the vehicle. This position is relatively unfavorable. On the one hand, the danger exists of forming thermal bridges, since it is necessary to tamper with the insulation layer of the walls. In view of the fact that the walls of motor vans or house trailers are relatively thin, a construction, moreover, is necessary, which protrudes relatively far to the inside and/or the outside and, if it is on the outside, is exposed to the danger of damage. Embodiments have therefore also become known, for which the connecting unit is located in the floor of the vehicle. However, since in most cases the walls of a corresponding vehicle extend downward over the ground as an apron, access to the connecting units at the underside of the floor is relatively difficult. Moreover, the connecting units tend to become dirty, so that it is troublesome and unpleasant to make the connection.